Since when do you have a dog?
by AuroraStar17
Summary: When Ritsu's half cousin comes for a visit and brings a dog with him everything is turned up side down but why is Ritsu so calm? What does these new arrival mean for Ritsu and Takano's relationship? It is just a dog right what could possibly go wrong? Rated T because im paranoid and for future content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaichi Hatsukoi or its character I only own Yuki and the dog please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter1: My cousin**

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

It was 7am and Onodera Ritsu editor at Marukawa publishing was about to murder whoever was bothering him so early on his rare day off. Ritsu dragged himself out of his messy bedroom and swung his front door open to confront whoever was banging his door when he froze. "Hi there RiRi!" said the Yuki, Ritsu's half American cousin.

Ritsu loved his cousin he really did it was just always a surprise because Yuki may have had blue eyes and black hair but other than that he was the spitting image of Ritsu. "Yuki what are you doing here?" Ritsu said as he ushered his cousin into his apartment. "Well I had a spat with my with my parents and this time I couldn't put up with them" said Yuki defiantly. "It couldn't have been that bad, what did they want?" asked Ritsu as he made a pot of tea.

"They wanted me to abandon this little guy" Yuki said as he presented a small little pup with black fur that had been resting in the bag he had been carrying. "Uwaaa it's so precious can I hold him" Ritsu said as he picked up the tiny pup. "Well I was wondering if you'd take me and this little guy in although I still haven't named him quite yet" Yuki rambled on and on making hand gestures along with it.

The little puppy opened its eyes and Ritsu numbly mumbled the name "Saga" which undoubtedly caught Yuki's attention. "Saga is a perfect name" said Yuki as he picked up his pup. "So RiRi what do you say will we be the Oda brothers once again?" said Yuki with doe eyes. "Okay alright you can stay here but you have to do me a favor and clean the house, no rent just clean and cook" said Ritsu somewhat glad he wouldn't starve anymore. "Yay I get to be Oda's wife! Better than that An chick by far!" said Yuki twirling around. "My wife? Sure whatever I am going to take a shower" said Ritsu knowing that he should just humor his cousin. While in the shower the phone rang and being the helpful person he was Yuki decided to answer it.

"Hello Onodera's phone, Yuki speaking" he said in a polite manor. "Where is Onodera?" said the voice which the phone identified as Takano. "Ritsu is in the shower but I can give him a message?" said Yuki. Takano not liking that a strange man was answering his lover's phone did what he thought was right. "You and Onodera come down to the office in 20 minutes" said Takano hung up the phone. Yuki rushed to tell Onodera who let out a groan as he dragged Yuki with him out the door. Onodera dropped Saaga off at the elderly neighbor who gladly agreed to watch the cute puppy.

Rushing into the office Ritsu directed Yuki towards the Emerald section saying he was going to get coffee. Yuki walked right into Emerald and sat in Ritsu's chair. "Ricchan did you dye your hair?" said Kisa eyeing who he thought was Ritsu. "I think you're mistaken, I am Yuki Ritsu's wife!" Yuki said cheerfully. Everyone in Emerald immediately stopped and looked at the stranger. "His Wife?" asked Hatori skeptically. "Yep, Ritsu asked me to be his wife it was so embarrassing" said Yuki blushing. Before it could continue Ritsu walked in and smacked Yuki upside the head before saying "Don't spout nonsense they might actually believe you." "So he isn't your wife?" asked Kisa confused. "Of course not he is my cousin and annoying at that" said Ritsu with a smirk.

"How awful Oda is such a bully" whined Yuki. At the name Oda, Takano froze and stared at the two cousins. Quickly gaining his composure he said "Onodera stop bothering those who are younger than you." "Younger? Yuki is 2 years older than me" said Ritsu. "Exactly why you should respect your elders little brat" said Yuki indignantly. "Anyways what did you call me here for I need to get back home" said Ritsu turning his attention back to Takano. "Here is your work and your computer has several emails from your mangakas. As Ritsu went to his desk his phone went off without even glancing at it he handed it to Yuki who answered it and walked out the room.

"You let him answer your phone?" asked Kisa. "Sure why not? He is better at handling people than I am plus he pretty much knows my answer to everything" Ritsu said not taking his eyes off the screen. Yuki then strode back in handing Ritsu back his phone. "Who was it Yuki? What did they want? What did you do?" asked Ritsu as he began to pack up his work deciding it's better to do it at home. "Oh that was An and she was being annoying so I told her you were gay, no big deal problem solved" said Yuki rushing the last part a bit. Onodera stopped what he was doing and looked at his cousin. Most of the office including Takano thought Ritsu was going to murder his cousin.

Contrary to the majority Ritsu just released a large sigh and said "You know what I don't even care, let's go I have things to do." Everyone sat stunned that wasn't the high strung Onodera that they have come to know, they all turned to Yuki. "How did you do that?" asked Kisa. "Onodera was so indifferent about it" said Hatori. "What's your secret?" asked Takano. "Oh that, I am not sure ever since we were kids Ritsu was so calm near me he is just so cute" said Yuki happily as he walked out of the office.

"I guess he is like Ritsu's painkiller for life or something" mumbled Kisa still a bit shocked from the day's events. "Enough of that get back to work!" hollered Takano thus shaking his crew out of their Yuki induced stupor. Before getting back to his own work Takano reminded himself to pay Onodera a visit tonight and see what kind of information he could get out of his lover's dear cousin.

**End of chapter 1! That was such a struggle to write I got lost and distracted so many times, I was so confused on how I would introduce Yuki or his personality towards the other character but I thought it would be funnier this way. Give me a few days for another chapter update I have to update my other stories too. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaichi Hatsukoi or its character if I did the show would be a lot more dramatic and romantic.**

**Chapter 2:**

Ritsu Onodera believed himself to be a normally understanding and tolerant person considering his life but this was just too much. Ritsu could take no more of this nonsense he was finally going to put his foot down, enough is enough.

And what you may ask has riled Ritsu to the point of no return? Well for that we would have to rewind a little bit….

~30 minutes earlier~

Ritsu was on his couch watching daytime television with his dog Saga curled up in small ball beside him. Ritsu was relishing in the serene calm that had settled. Yuki was out at the market getting groceries and Ritsu had completed all his work. For once Ritsu wasn't being bothered by something outrageous and he loved it.

Well that was until Yuki came storming into his apartment out of breathe. "Yuki what's wrong?" asked a concerned Ritsu checking him over for visible injuries. "We need to leave now!" said Yuki hurriedly as he put a leash on the small puppy who seemed bewildered by the sudden excitement. "Hold on Yuki, why do we have to leave?" asked Onodera refusing to leave without having a reason. "They are here!" Yuki exclaimed as if he had said the most devastating thing in the world.

"What do you mean by they?" asked Ritsu. Before Yuki could answer him, the doorbell Rang. Yuki uttered a loud "Don't!" just as Ritsu opened the door. "What are you all doing here?" asked Ritsu rigidly. Standing on the other side of the door were not only Ritsu's Parents but An-chan as well and none of them looked pleased.

Ritsu stepped aside letting all three enter his house, Ritsu mentally thanked God that Yuki had cleaned up earlier. Ritsu had them all sit in the living room were Yuki sat quietly playing with Saga. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having all of you here today?" said Ritsu nervously. "Well son I believe we are all here for different reasons but they all concern you so if I may I will go first" said Ritsu's father. Ritsu nodded his agreement and took a seat in a chair nearby.

"Well son I simply came by to address to things. One is to see your progress at Marukawa and secondly to hear your input on running the family business" said Ritsu's father calmly. Mentally Ritsu let out a sigh of relief his father always was less nosy in his life. "Well father I'm doing just fine and am learning manga editing to… broaden my understanding and as for the family business I can't say im quite ready yet I need more… experience" said Ritsu hoping his excuse was a believeable one. His Father smiled and nodded satisfied with his son's answer. However his mother on the other hand was not as pleased. "What you need isn't experience, What you need is a wife!" said his mother sternly.

"I have said this already mother, I do not want to get married" said Ritsu through gritted teeth as he silently prayed Takano-san wasn't able to hear this conversation. "Why not? An-chan would make the perfect bride isn't that right?" said his mother ignoring her son's protests. "Ritsu I would love nothing more than to be your wife, is there something wrong with me?" asked An-chan shyly. "No An there isn't but the problem is I just don't love you" said Ritsu with a long sigh.

"Why? Ritsu how can you not love An-chan I thought you were smarter than this?" said his mother increduosly. "Mother I will not have this conversation again it is final, I will not marry if I do not choose it" said Ritsu trying to calm his emotions. "Auntie why not just let Ritsu be?" asked Yuki calmly. "It's all you and your stupid joke had me confused!" yelled An-chan at Yuki. "Me? How is it my fault? He just doesn't love you" said Yuki sternly. An-chan then promptly smacked Yuki across the face making the room go silent.

Which then brings us to our present situation:

Yuki had always been a sort of light for Ritsu, always there supporting him and helping him. Yuki was precious to Ritsu and that is why Ritsu felt the need to protect his dear cousin. With a deep breathe Ritsu put on one of the evilest smiles he could muster and said "It is about time you leave." "But Ricchan it wasn't my fault we are meant to be" begged An-chan not bothering to apologize to Yuki. "Mother, Father it was great seeing you but I believe this visit has come to an end" Ritsu said coldly. His Father nodded, agreeing with Ritsu entirely on the matter before exiting swiftly.

"I suppose you are right, but may I ask you one question my son?" said his mother with a look of defeat. Ritsu nodded her head in gesture for her to continue with her question. "Is what Yuki said to An-chan true? Are you really gay dear?" asked his mother hesitantly. Ritsu gave a curt nod in assurance as his mother sighed deeply. "I will relent on 2 conditions my dear" said his mother with a glint in her eyes. "I want to meet them and I want grandbabies so make sure to adopt or something" said his mother a newfound goal insight.

Giving a short laugh Ritsu nodded as he hugged his mother goodbye and led the three to the door. Once in the elevator An-chan spoke up and said "Ritsu what about me?!" Ritsu frowned at her and as the elevator closed he said 3 simple words "Goodbye An-chan."

Ritsu felt relieved such a large burden of his shoulders. He felt light as a feather and couldn't wait to go relax in his apartment. What the perfect ending to this long situation Ritsu thought fondly. Or he did until he turned to see the last person he wanted to run into after that situation. Standing their smirking from his doorway was the last person Ritsu wanted to see after such a stressful evening.

"T-Takano?!"

**There chapter 2 is finished ugh I have so many more stories to do! I think I might die! Ugh the life of an author is extremely Overrated. Oh well I wouldn't give it up I just wish inspiration came more easily but enough of my chatter, Chapter 3 will be up by Friday! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaichi Hatsukoi or any of the characters to my chagrin aside from Yuki and the dog, now I've kept you waiting long enough let's move on.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Uh, Good evening Takano-san well ha ha ha I am just gonna go" stuttered Ritsu awkwardly not really sure if Takano had heard his discussion or not. "I never knew you were so direct about your feeling, why aren't you that way towards me" said Takano his eyes never leaving Ritsu for a second. "I don't have any feelings for you" said Ritsu while looking at the floor, afraid his eyes would betray him as they always did.

Ritsu was about to escape the awkward conversation when out of nowhere Saga(the puppy, if you haven't been paying attention) and Yuki came barreling out of the apartment. "I got you, ya rascal" said Yuki when he grabbed a hold of the soapy puppy. "Yuki what are you doing?" asked Ritsu confused why his puppy was covered in bubbles and Yuki looked like he took a swim in the ocean. "Sorry Ritsu but Saga got away from me while I was giving him a bath" said Yuki. At this Takano perked up finally tuning into the conversation.

"I don't even wanna know what kind of mess there is in my house, Come Saga" Ritsu said forgetting about Takano's presence as he and the pup wandered in the house. Yuki was left drenched in the hallway with a smirking Takano. "Yuki-san is that puppy yours?" asked Takano helping up the man. "What? No, Saga belongs to Ritsu" said Yuki cheerfully. "Saga?" said Takano with a raised eyebrow. "Yea, a bit funny huh? I didn't get why Ritsu would name his dog after his ex-lover but it suited the dog plus I know Ritsu doesn't like to talk about it" stated Yuki as he wrung out his shirt.

"You know about that" asked Takano a little taken aback. "Wait you do to?" asked Yuki a bit surprised. "Yes I do" said Takano hesitantly. Technically he was telling the truth just not the whole truth, he knew about it cause he was part of it but he saw no reason to bring that up. "I tell you that surprises me, Ritsu only ever told me and back then all I could be there for him I was in America so I couldn't help out when I'm so far away" said Yuki slowly only continuing when Takano nodded. "Ritsu was so devastated, and I felt like such an ass" said Yuki with a sour tone.

"Why is that?" asked Takano not sure were Yuki fit into this. "Because I am the one, who not only pointed out Ritsu's feelings but also the fact he was gay, had I kept my mouth shut he never would've experienced a heartbreak that still haunts him 10 years later" sighed Yuki looking wistfully at the floor. Takano on the other hand wanted to hug Yuki, he was the reason he got to meet Onodera so many years ago. "But what is done is done so no use wallowing about it but if I ever come across that bastard, I will rip him a new one" said Yuki darkly.

"What if he wanted to be with Ritsu again?" asked Takano shifting nervously realizing Yuki didn't know what happened like Ritsu thought at one point. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't let him anywhere near my cousin plus he had 10 years too many to make up with poor Ritsu as far as I'm concerned his time has run out" stated Yuki plainly unaware of Takano's shocked impression.

"Speaking of that I should get Ritsu back on the dating scene since he finally accepted he is gay" said Yuki excitedly. "He what?" said Takano more than a little shocked. "Yea, He told his parents this afternoon" said Yuki already plotting. "I can't believe he would do that" said Takano still shell-shocked. "Well believe it, I intend to exploit in every way I can" said Yuki deviously. Before the conversation could continue they were interrupted by Ritsu's appearance.

"Yuki are you coming in or not?" asked Ritsu gesturing to the open door behind him. "Sorry, see ya later Takano!" said Yuki as he headed inside. Before heading in Ritsu looked at Takano skeptically only looking away when he caught Takano's gaze. "What were you two talking about?" asked Ritsu well aware of how flushed he was. "Why? Are you curious?" asked Takano taking a step towards his lover. "So what if I am?" asked Ritsu confidently looking Takano in the eyes.

"So you're curious about me then?" asked Takano with a confident smirk as he closed the gap between them never breaking eye contact. "I never said that" muttered whispered Onodera as he tried to look away. "Ritsu look at me" Takano said breathily. Ritsu turned his head to face Takano only for his breath to hitch at the intense gaze Takano was giving him. Before either uttered a word they were immersed in a passionate kiss neither quite sure who started it but not caring all the same.

After such a long day Ritsu couldn't be bothered to keep up his resistance he had waited way to long and the tension between had finally got to him. Just for once he would let himself go, he would get lost in the moment without overthinking it. So far he was enjoying getting swept away and to put it simply he and Takano were playing a very enjoyable game of tongue hockey if you catch my drift. However it was cut short when someone cleared their throat only a foot or two a way this snapped Ritsu out of his daze as he gently pushed Takano off of him.

They both turned to see Yuki who had a huge grin on as he stood in Ritsu's doorway. "I originally came to tell you dinner's ready but if I knew you were busy I wouldn't have interrupted" he said cheekily. "Then why did you" said Takano which earned a smack in the arm from Ritsu. "It's okay Yuki I was just coming in anyways" said Ritsu awkwardly as he shifted slightly. Yuki smirked well aware of Ritsu's shyness, "Takano won't you join us?" he asked innocently. "Sure why not" said Takano a smug look on his face as he passed a blushing Ritsu as he entered his lover's apartment followed by Yuki. Ritsu groaned as he closed the door behind him as he thought to himself he thought 'It's going to be a long night'.

**Sorry for the delay in the update had some computer troubles but im back and ready to go so next time no delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody I'm back! Sorry for the delay on the updates I have had some serious things going on lately but I am ready to get back to the work so without out further ado, **

**Chapter 4:**

"Ritsu what's the matter" asked Yuki peering curiously at his cousin. While eating dinner in itself went surprisingly smoothly afterwards Yuki proceeded to tell Takano all about Ritsu from when they were kids which led to Ritsu hiding his head in his hands. "I am fine" muttered Ritsu not even looking up. "Well okay, Any ways when we were like 12 Ritsu was constantly being mistaken for a girl cause he hated getting his hair cut and wore bright colors, which is better than the hideous clothes he wears now" rambled Yuki completely oblivious to his cousin's discomfort.

"Hm I bet you were adorable" drawled Takano with a smirk making Ritsu blush a pretty shade of pink. "H-Hey Yuki can you go check on Saga please?" Ritsu said trying to change the subject quickly. "Oh I almost forgot about the little guy, Sure!" said Yuki happily as he exited the room. Once Yuki was out of hearing range Ritsu rounded on Takano. "Just what do you think you're doing? Don't encourage him those stories are embarrassing" said Ritsu only stopping to take a breath after he finished. Before he could react Takano was a mere inch from his face as he said "I want to know everything there is to know about you."

At this point Ritsu went from a faint pink to a deep red blush that reached the tips of his ears. "Wha? T-Takano what are you doing?" stuttered Ritsu beyond flustered as he tried to lean away thus putting some distance between them. However the mere effort was thwarted as Takano quickly pulled Ritsu into a fiery kiss. Unlike the normal resistance offered, Onodera quickly melted into the kiss slowly being swept along, not that Takano was complaining. Takano liked the compliant Ritsu as much as he liked the stubborn Ritsu, it merely showed he was getting closer to his lover.

However the victory was short lived as Ritsu pulled away suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Oi Onodera what's wrong" muttered Takano keeping an eye on his lover trying to notice the problem himself. "It's just… never mind" Ritsu said turning away. However two strong arms encircled his waist making Ritsu blush once again as he was brought towards Takano's chest. "What are you hiding Ritsu" Takano purred huskily into his ear sending shivers down Onodera's spine.

"Hmm? Not telling" said Ritsu cutely as he shook his head slowly baiting Takano in an effort to change the subject. "Not playing fair are we" whispered Takano as he began to slowly suck on Ritsu's exposed collarbone relishing in the soft moan that left his lover's mouth. "T-takano? Stop we can't" stuttered Ritsu weakly. "Why is that" asked Takano not really listening as his hand glided smoothly beneath Ritsu's T-shirt. "Yuki is in the house, must stop" said Onodera not actually attempting to stop Takano in any way besides verbally.

His protests were soon silenced however when Takano kissed his lover firmly on the lips with as much passion as he could muster. Takano was surprised when Onodera's tongue begged for entrance into his mouth which he gave more than willingly. They explored each other's hot moist caverns with vigor releasing moans into the other's mouth. Slowly they departed with an audible pop as their lungs burned with the need for air. Giving his brunette a break Takano began to once again attack his lover's pale neck making sure to leave noticeable hickeys in his wake.

Onodera was in pure bliss; to hell with moving on he wanted this especially after today he was damn sure he wanted it. Who cares what had happened 10 years ago? Who cares about some misunderstanding? He knew the truth now so why had he been still denying this? Ritsu was sure he had a reason at some point but at this moment he really couldn't bring himself to care. Onodera practically moaned as Takano whispered huskily into his ear his voice practically dripping with sex as he said, "Ritsu, I can't wait til I have you screaming my name." "Masamune" Ritsu said breathlessly leaning into his lover.

However their actions were halted when a loud crash emitted throughout the whole apartment. Both of them turned to see a shell shocked Yuki and several broken plates. Onodera quickly ran over checking his favorite cousin for injuries not noticing the fixed stare Yuki had on Takano. Takano remembers seeing one emotion flit through those eyes and it was, Sheer Hatred.

**Sorry it's kind of short but I'm kind of losing track with this story. I can't seem to find my original idea. I don't believe in abandoning a story so I'll keep writing it. However I am unsure as to if I'm writing this with 100 percent, you tell me what do you guys think? Is this chapter any good?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry lately I've been losing focus so my updates are kind of behind since my school will be starting up again soon, Gomen it's a little difficult but I will be updating more frequently in order to try to finish all my major stories before school starts up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaichi Hatsukoi or its characters all I own is Yuki and Saga-puppy!**

For a moment the silence that rang through the apartment was deafening. Ritsu sat there blushing profusely oblivious to Takano's nervous exterior and Yuki's intense glare. However the awkward tension was dispelled when Ritsu noticed Yuki was bleeding and rushed to his cousin checking for other noticeable injuries. Yuki quickly reverted to his happy self when he noticed his cousin's perplexed gaze.

"Ah Ritsu I am sorry I was just a bit startled is all, I didn't expect to see… well you know" mumbled Yuki pretending to be embarrassed. Ritsu blushed, his cheeks resembling two ripe tomatoes while muttered something about stupid horny men. "I will clean this up right away" said Yuki hurriedly as he kneeled down to pick up the broken shards. "Absolutely not, You're already injured, sorry Takano Yuki will show you out" said Onodera shooting Takano an apologetic glance.

"Ah no problem, we will just continue another time" said Takano as he headed out the door leaving a stuttering Ritsu while Yuki followed close behind him. As they reached the front door Yuki halted Takano a glare and frown etched on his face. "I am not sure what you are up to but if you hurt Ritsu I will personally kill you" said Yuki coldly never adverting his gaze.

Takano swallowed before saying "I never would think about such a thing, I love Ritsu and that's it." "You say that but you broke his heart once why should I even let you near him" Yuki said. "Well for one I am his boss and neighbor also I think you're missing part of the story why don't you ask Ritsu how he feels" said Takano smugly as he exited the apartment shutting the door behind him firmly.

Yuki stood in the hall contemplating what that Bastard had said. 'Missing part of the story? Which part? What hasn't Ritsu told me?' questioned Yuki's thoughts. Yuki didn't like being left out, he would find out what Takano was talking about and he would find out now. Yuki marched straight into the Kitchen where is flustered baby cousin was cleaning the dishes.

"Ritsu I think we need to talk" said Yuki flatly as Ritsu blushed slightly. "W-What do you want to talk about" stuttered Ritsu keeping his eyes glued to the counter top. "Well for one you can tell me why you are dating your ex from 10 years ago?" said Yuki analyzing Ritsu's reaction. "How did you know about that?!" blurted out Onodera his skin going slightly pale at Yuki's deduction. "Well for one you just told me" said Yuki unable to hide the smirk that graced his lips.

Ritsu groaned as he let his head hit the counter with an audiable thud. "Now that has been confirmed care to explain yourself?" said Yuki taking a seat across from Onodera his expression remaining unchanging. "It is a really long story I wouldn't want to bore you" said Ritsu trying to weasel his way out of the awkward situation. "We have all the time in the world" said Yuki making himself comfortable. He was about to let Ritsu get out of this one that easily he refused to be kept in the dark Ritsu would tell him whether he liked to or not.

~A while later~

(You didn't think I was gonna re-write the backstory did you? Sorry I'm not that patient besides most of you should know the backstory it's the same for this story, anyways back to the story)

"And that is what has happened since you were gone" Ritsu said not removing his eyes from the floor. "Hmm so it was just a misunderstanding and now you two are dating?" asked Yuki raising his eyebrow. "Well not exactly, we aren't dating" muttered Ritsu quietly. "Eh. You mean to tell me after all these months you aren't officially dating? Yet I find you both in here practically eating each other?" bellowed Yuki outraged.

Yes he knew Ritsu was at fault because let's face it his cousin was shy, indenial, and even a bit dense but Takano was also at fault he was dragging this out way to long and Yuki wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow them to be with each other unless they could prove to him these weren't just repressed lust from their past, if they wanted to be together they would have to prove it and he knew just the perfect way to do it.

"So are you in love with him?" asked Yuki. Ritsu nodded his face resembling a cherry even the tips of his ears were red. "Well I don't believe you I want you to prove it to me" said Yuki his sadistic side showing again. Yuki was a slight sadist he loved teasing Ritsu his cousin was too cute for his own good, plus knew Ritsu didn't mind much. "Prove it to you?" asked Onodera obviously confused.

"Do your co-workers know of your relationship?" asked Yuki with a devious smile. "No they don't" said Ritsu hesitantly very wary of his cousins odd behavior. "Well good cause tomorrow you are gonna tell them after work, I will invite them for drinks and you will tell them" said Yuki leaving no room for arguments. Onodera knew better than to protest it would be a waste of breathe even if you argued with him Yuki always managed to get his way.

"Well now that its decided have a good night you have work in the morning so get proper rest okay?" said Yuki walking off paying no mind to Ritsu's inner turmoil. Resigning himself to the complete disaster that tomorrow was going to be. If he was gonna confess his feelings in front of his co-workers he was going to need a lot of energy and aspirin don't forget the aspirin.

**Chapter has been updated! Sorry for the long wait I wanted to make sure it came out the right way I will update this again as well as my other stories before Friday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys sorry for the super long wait I got kind of consumed with school work.**

**Takano: you're just making excuses**

**Hey I'm serious what's your problem?**

**Takano: Who do you think you are to interfere with me a Ritsu's relationship?**

**Uh… the author? *sweat drops***

**Onodera: Aurora only owns Yuki and saga puppy and please ignore Takano**

**Aw thank you Ri-chan Daisukedesu 3**

***Ritsu blushes* *Super glare from Takano***

**Chapter 6: **

In all his years since his high school Ritsu Onodera has come to one undeniable conclusion about life and that was that it hated him with a passion. He wasn't quite sure what he did but it must've been bad. He dragged himself out of bed and was moving rather sluggishly. It wasn't hell week but it sure felt that way to him.

You would think his cousin would be satisfied that in one weekend he admitted he was gay to his parents, broke it off permanently with An-chan, started eating better, and even admitted to l-l-loving Takano, He was gonna have to get used to saying that. But no Yuki now wanted to make him embarrass himself in front of his colleagues and friends.

Ritsu wandered into the hallway and locked his door at least he would have a quiet morning he thought with a sigh. "Oi Onodera what's wrong?" well there goes that thought. With a deep breathe Onodera turned around to face Takano and simply replied "It's nothing don't worry about it" as he passed him and walked toward the elevator.

Takano was surprised this wasn't how his Ritsu was not the present or the past. "Come let's get to work I'll drive" said Takano trying to brush off the odd behavior as fluke. Ritsu nodded his mind elsewhere which concerned Takano deeply. The car ride to work was beyond Silent it was almost suffocating. Now Onodera didn't mean to seem distant he just was lost in his thought honest but Takano thought his lover was ignoring him.

When they arrived at work Ritsu mumbled his thanks as he wandered toward the office with a bewildered Takano close behind. With Ritsu's arrival the bright aura of the Emerald department seemed to dim significantly. "Ricchan you look awful" said Kisa quite concerned. "Yea I know I got a lot on my mind oh and Yuki wants me to invite everyone out for a drink are you al free?" said Ritsu monotonously.

They all nodded in agreement all taken aback by the emotionless of their usually energetic friend. Without another word Onodera started going over manuscripts trying to burying himself in his work. The tension was so thick you would need an axe to cut it so they followed suit. The rest of the day pretty much was like that. Even Takano's teasing and yelling were met with blank stares and quiet nods.

Everyone was starting to become concerned this was so abnormal but they still met Ritsu and his cousin at the determined meeting place. Ritsu still looked lifeless while Yuki was absolutely brimming which just added to the weirdness of it all. "Ne Ricchan, are you alright?" asked Kisa waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh yea I'm fine let's get going" said Ritsu flashing a surprising smile as he broke from his thoughts not realizing how he has been acting. Everyone just blinked at the change in pace. "What up? Come on" said Onodera giving them a confused look. They just followed glad to see their friend back to normal.

However Takano had a lot of time to think and he determined he needed to speak with Ritsu before anything else could happen. "Onodera can I have a word" said Takano a little nervous. Ritsu nodded and followed Takano into the hall for some privacy. "What's the matter?" Onodera asked confused as to why Takano was making such a pained expression.

"Listen I can see that what happened yesterday is taking a toll on you, obviously you still aren't ready for 'us', just yet" said Takano his heart breaking slowly with each word. "Maybe we just weren't right for each other, this obviously isn't working maybe we should see other people" said Takano as he left a very shell shocked Ritsu and returned to the room.

Now on contrary to what you may think Onodera was sad or angry he was furious. What. The. Hell! After all he'd done for this relationship he even decided that it was okay to tell his friends (That's why he was lost in thought he was deciding). See other people? To hell with that, Ritsu has had just about enough.

So making sure to compose himself he entered back into the room putting on a smile and sitting in between Kisa and Takano not realizing his cousin wasn't in sight. Ignoring Takano's curious look he turned to Kisa who was glancing at his phone. "Hmm Kisa is that your girlfriend?" asked Ritsu making Kisa blush and shake his head no. "Huh? Your boyfriend then?" asked Ritsu noting how quiet everyone became.

Kisa coughed and said "whatever would give you such an idea?" brushing off the comment taking a sip from his beer. "Really? My bad I guess since I had one I just assumed" stated Onodera nonchalantly ignoring everyone's wide eyes. "You have a lover?" asked Hatori slightly surprised at the unusual straightforwardness.

Onodera nodded taking a sip from his beer. "I've known him for quite a while" he stated calmly. He mentally rolled his eyes, seeing Takano seethed silently it didn't surprise Takano didn't realize he was talking about him he never was this open but Ritsu had a plan and he was tired of being so damn indecisive after all those sacrifices he wasn't gonna let this split them up.

"He? Your Gay?!" exclaimed Kisa loudly. "Really Kisa it was obvious" said Mino not seeing fazed at all. Now that surprised Onodera, obvious? Really? "Your full of shit, how so?" asked Kisa curiously. "Well he is like you all cute and uke-ish" stated Mino. Kisa and Onodera sputtered indignantly while Hatori and Takano were trying to control barely contained laughter.

"I resent that but what about the rest of you I can't be the only one" said Onodera secretly praying he wasn't. "Nah we are in the same boat Ricchan" said Kisa finding the table interesting. "Same here" stated Hatori with a sigh. "Well im Bi but im dating a chick in Sapphire" said Mino. "Kisa who are you into?" asked Mino with a devilish smile. With a blush Kisa answered "My boyfriend is named Yukina Kou he works at a bookstore". "Yoshino Chiaki" stated simply not willingly to say anymore.

"Eh? Everyone has someone almost make me jealous" said Onodera playfully. "Wait I don't believe you said who your lover was" stated Mino. "No need it'd be simpler to show you" Onodera said with a wave of his hand. They all looked at him in confusion what the hell was he talking about? "Well I fell in love in high school but cause of a misunderstanding I didn't meet him for 10 years later and well we only become a couple a while ago" he said quickly.

Takano was now staring at him. Just what was Ritsu doing? Onodera on the other hand was trying to calm down so far he was running on borrowed confidence (Being rip shit angry helped) but as the conversation progressed he started to get nervous. So pushing his doubt to the back of his mind and drawing on the last drop of courage he had he prepared himself.

"Well who is it?" asked Kisa genuinely curious. "Well I guess her goes nothing" said Onodera as he turned to Takano. "Ri-" Takano started but was cut off when Onodera covered his lips with his own his hand in Takano's hair preventing him from pulling away(Psh as if Takano was gonna). After what seemed like an eternity but was actually like 15 seconds the broke apart and with a flushed face Onodera said "Well guys meet my boyfriend Masamune Takano".

"EEEEHHHH?!" they all yelled in unison. "That I did not see coming" said Hatori thoroughly shocked. "That they are together or Ritsu making a first move?" asked Mino. "Ricchan how did you, hide it?" asked Kisa impressed and shocked. "Stressfully very stressfully" said Onodera seriously earning laughs from his colleagues.

"You're lucky Takano it must be something exciting to have an aggressive uke" said Mino with a smile. "This is new to me" said Takano obviously pleased. "Hey why do you assume I'm the uke?!" said Onodera indignantly. "No offense Onodera-san but this is Takano we are talking about" said Hatori leaving Ritsu to pout and be consoled by Kisa.

"So wait you like it when your lovers take initiative sometimes?" asked Kisa with mild interest. Hatori, Mino, and Takano all nodded dead serious. "Huh I never would have guessed I wonder if Kou would to?" he wondered aloud. "KISA!?" shrieked Onodera with a blush. "What? No point in hiding it plus this could be useful" said Kisa filing the information away in his memory for later.

"Now can I ask why you decided to share this with us not that im upset just curious" asked Kisa. "Well in short it was Yuki gave me and ultimatum admit it or give up on my relationship" said Ritsu looking at his hands. "You can't be serious, he really said that?" asked Hatori. "Yea I did" said Yuki practically appearing out of air with a camcorder in hand.

"What is that?" asked Onodera nervously. "You know to capture your love confession to show auntie" said Yuki turning off the camera. "What no, no, no you can't do that!" sputtered Ritsu. "But I can and you dear cousin don't have the means to stop me" said Yuki as he bolted out the door with Ritsu on his tail. "YUUKII!" Onodera's scream could be heard clearly by his friends and lover leaving them all chuckling and thinking 'This has been an eventful day.'

**Well this story will be coming to an end soon I will write one more chapter but until then keep reviewing and I made this extra-long for making everyone wait so long, final chapter will be up later this week thank you.**


End file.
